The Pleasure Found in Men
by Jonathan D. Allard
Summary: Cross-over between Broken Empire and Red Queens War, snapshots of Jorg and Jalan meetings. Basicly just porn, with a hint of rape, but all know that it is something Jorg do...
1. Chapter 1

It was in the falling Angel they first had let eyes upon one another. Jalan had Been scared enough to pee himself if the boy with the dark eyes had come to him while he wasn't drunk. Jalan had hoped to stay clear of the roads brothers that was of course until Snorri had had a merry time with them. Jalen himself hadn't wanted to stay in the fallen Angel, but he had no say in the matter. So he sat down and drank his ale until he was ready to take one of the horse upstairs. Jalen even if he was always ready to run and good at predicting trouble, hadn't seen brother Els follow him up the stairs or the dark boy keeping his eyes on him and rising a couple of minutes after him.

Jalan had been glad when the door had opened he had half expected Snorri to come save him. But that had hope had been sniffed out all too quick when he had seen the dark eyes follow him. Jalan didn't take his pleasure in other men, but he would rather let brother Els take him, even freely spread his legs for him then let the young man touch him.

"Find yourself someone else, this one is mine." Els had grunted. The eyes that gleamed with madness in the dark, before a swift blow with the back of a knife handle to his head had broder Els limp on the floor. He was a snake, fast and poisonous.

Jalan paled, he had tried to resist Els, but he knew better than to put at toe out of line with the other. Jalan had been scared of many men, especially of Miraz Allez but the boy in front of him made him more terrified. Something about this boy was so wrong it made Jalan tremble to the bone. Jalan would normally had run for it if there were the smallest chance he could do it, but he gave into the fear and tried to let it pass as fast as possible.

"I will do whatever you want, just please don't kill me." He had piped out. The dark eyes madness had become more predatorial.

"Take of your cloths" the voice behind the eyes had barely broken jet. So he wasn't as old as Jalan had judged, it gave him just enough to try get op and try to run away from him with a see what's that. The boy didn't look, he was clever enough Jalan thought as he tried to escape to the door. Something he hadn't taken into account was the still unconscious brother on the floor, he tripped in the darkness. But was hauts op before falling flat on his face. However his fall was just changed direction as he fell back on the bed.

"Strip" the voice was now ice cold, and Jalan did. Looking at those hash and cold eyes as he did. If he hadn't been so scared he would probably had enjoyed the feeling of getting looked at so hungrily upon. Some small ruffling of clothes and another warm body met his. At first as the hand tried to turn him over, but Jalan refused. A cold blade pierced his skin by his neck. Jalan let himself be pushed to his front. Before he knew what was going on his hands was bound and fested to the bed. No matter how hard he pulled it wouldn't give. Hands grabbed his thighs and he struggled against the hold on the them, but lost the battle. He heard the boy behind him spit. Jalan mentally prepared himself as he grabbed the ion on the bed tight. A shear moment later he felt something big and wet roam his bottom. He whimpered. Af the tip was in him, he became more vocal about his pain, that was until the metal was back at his throat.

"Make a sound and you are dead."

Jalan gritted his teeth as he was filled in two powerful thrusts. The metal was again removed. I was the most painful thing he had experienced ever. He tried wiggle around but was soon pounded into again which made him gasp with pain still clinging to the bed.

One hand was gently squeezing his throat not stealing his breath, but reminding him that he shouldn't even try to step out of line again or he would be throttled. It felt like an eternity. Every thrust grew less painful until he suddenly felt something never thought was possible. With a groan Jalan edged his back in pleasure and bucked his hips to meet the trusts. Jalan felt disgusted with himself as he readjusted himself not to feel the pleasure. Rather feel pain than the forced thing that made him sick to his stomach.

He felt the long hair of the other on his shoulder before the forehead made contact. I didn't take long before rhythmic thrusting became ragged.

The pounding kept on until the body became rigged painting is inside with Fluid. The world grew black and sleep claimed him.

He woke again before dawn, with something pounding into him, again. It did take him a second to register what was going on. He was still on his front, the hot breath on his neck wasn't unpleasant. Before long was he pulled to his side. So the laid front to back, close from top to bottom. A groan and he felt his insides become even more slippy, as the soft cock slid out of him he turned to look at his bed partner.

Sun kissed and dirty skin with small scars making face, neck and the rest of his visible body. He was a pretty fella, in the right setting his face could have been mistaken for a girls. His frame was big and muscled, yet light and soft as a boy is before reaching manhood is. Jalan was sure he at least had 6 years on the boy and had he seen him in a whore house home in Vermilion he might have spent some coin to lied with him just to feel the what it was like to take pleasure from other than a woman. High cheekbones, slim eyebrows and fine jet full lips. No stubble or even dark hairs that indicated is was on the way. His eyes was cold hard, dark eyes had had a madness to them. Even with the sweat the southend Prince still got a freezing sensation down his spine. Even if he was pretty he looked just at inhuman as an unborn.

The boy fell

asleep fast enough to Jalan try his bindings again, with just as much luck as the first time he tried to free himself.

At the crack of dawn Jalan was woken of a screening of sins, unholiness and the order to kill the thorn Prince. With the Sun lighting the room Jalen saw the scars that covered the skin more clearly, they were indeed thorn scratches. Jalan winced at them, had you first been in a hookprier a quick blade was usalt a better death, a quicker one than what waited when the cuts would fester.

Jalan tried to ignore the screeching in his head and just admire the boy and think of that happened last night. Jalan never thought he would find another man pleasurable to look at, but he did. Still tired he tried turning around to get comfortable. When he woke he was alone save the knocked out Els on the floor. he tried his binds af found them still at tight as last night. He just settled for laying here, thinking. He was growing horny not getting his of last night.

He heird shuffling from the floor before he saw brother Elms sit up looking around confused. However when he saw Jalan his eyes got a satisfied gleam. The brother went to lock the door before turning to the southend Prince and stripping his lower half bare.

What met Jalan eyes surprised him, brother Els was a woman. As she crawled to sit upon him she too pulled sharp ion to his throat.

"Tell anyone about my secret and i will make sure you'll never have any wonen again."

"Your secret's safe with me."

Jalan lost himself in the nice warm wetness that worked his manhood. It wasn't the sight of Els that made him finish, but the imagination of the sacred boy riding him with cold and hungry eyes. Hen he came back to his senses he found his hands were free and few copper coins on the table. He took the coins as well as the nice leather belt. Those were hard to come by in this quality, which made wonder how a mursenary of a boy got hold of it. Stole it, most likely he thought as he dressed in his clothes and went downstairs

He found Snorri sitting and eating, grinning at him.

"I hear you had some trouble with brother Els?"

"No, not at all"

"Then who gave you those", he pointed with is spoon at Jalans open shirt. He looked down and saw the bide marks on his chest. Hugh, when had they gotten there?

"That walk of yours, do give you away, Jarl."

Jalan huffed, and was about to deny it.

"I don't judge where a man finds his pleasure."

"It was no pleasure i'll have you believe.." he whispered under his breath.

"This is Maiken" Snorri introduced the man sitting down beside him. Maiken look almost friendly, familiar and highborn compared to the other scum in the falling Angel. Brother Sim came down the stairs with a genuine friendly smile on his face.

"Sim have you seen Jorg?" Maiken asked.

"He when to the market for a new belt, heaven knows where his last one whent."

And a sudden realisation hit Jalan, you couldn't say he was a morning person, with that demon of an angel and a throbbing head as well as his bottom from an evening of drinking and fucking. He rose grabbing his things, slapped Snorri with his jacked. The boy, the mercenary that had taken him, was indeed the Prince of Thorns. Jorg Ancrath. The one Els had promised to look like a saint if telling on her.

"Come on we are leaving. Let's go."

"No I am eating" Snorri Said in thick northern accent. Jalan walked to the door and opened it to find the returned Prince Standing in his way. Believe his luck would have is a very smug Prince, smiling almost made him look human. The boys activity from the night before was enough to make Jalan hold in his steps. Even if Jalan saw himself as not a small man Jorg had a few inches on him even with his younger years Jalan wouldn't bet against Jorg and Jalen was good at ods.

Jalan was pulled back to and down on the bench to eat breakfast, or was it lunch?. Which was oddly normal, no one dared to say a word and ruin the good mood Jorg was in.

More brothers join them at the table, all of them sensing the mood and the calm quiet conversations. Enjoying the piece, that was until Rike came grunting down the stairs. Sitting down chuckling, "dos the little Prince prefer the Company of other princes now, too good for common people, for old fashioned whores?" That chanced Jorgs good mood. And the small chatter there had been silenced and all eyes went back and forth between Jorg and Rike. Who seemed too stupid to realize what was happening. Jalan sank loudly what he had in his mouth, clearing it if he had to run away it helped drastically to be able to breath to ones full potential. Jorgs face that had been relaxed in something that resembled genuelt soft happiness turned cold with a twisted smile.

"You are just jealous, not even your coin will open a woman's legs, brother Rike"

No one had Said anything when truth had come to day about who had betted who. They did However look around awkward around at each other, but non spoke of the elephant in the room. Jalan finished his dissent food faster than anyone else and went to buy more suitable clothes for a Prince.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time they met was in the dark taven up north. It had been Aslaug that had noticed the Ancrath prince first. Jalan had been trying to ignore the dark ones talk. The her sudden stop in her speaking what has made him pay her his attention.

"Interesting." One word was enough to get him to look in the same direction as her.

Jalan had already had enough to drink to make him slightly drunk, as he saw the fur covered man make his way through the door. To anyone in these parts of the north the outfit he wore was way to warm, but as a southerner himself he could see the apile of the big coat, especially with the snow falling outside. However he recognized the dark eyes, much darker than the last he had seen him in a mid Ancrath summer. The hair was shorter, shoulder broder and taller in general.

"A death sworn here, that is interesting indeed." Her voice was soft and compelling. Jorg looked to where Aslaug were sitting and watching her fading away with the Sun.

Jalan ignored him when it was obvious he wasn't gonna seek out the dark prince of thorns.

Jalan drank some more, tried charming some women to take back to his furs. The others people in the tavin was having a merry time drinking, singing and dancing. The Girl he had been chatting up drew him out dancing. The more he danced the more he ale he drank, which meant ment the more drunk he got.

It wasn't really his fault that he landed in Jorgs lap. The dancing had become more drunk and someone had accidentally pushing Jalan. Girl forgotten as he looked into the dark eyes of the other man. He still had a madness in them that made it run cold down down Jalans spine and still as pretty anny girl. Jalan tried to get op and away, but didn't get the chance before his hands was grabbed and he was held back from leaving. He remembered how he back in Ancrath had imaged Jorg riding him. Before Jalan knew what was going on, his mouth was claiming that of the boy beneath him. When he realized what he was doing he tried to get away. As he struggled to get away he felt something hard poking at him.

If you asked Jalan afterwards he wouldn't be able to remember how he got to bed or who took his cloths of or even if he was entirely willingly to have them take of.

But he remembered getting pushing him down on his knees to take the youngers manhood his his mouth. He had gagged on the feeling of his mouth being fuked, but he had let it happen. After he had been forced to swallow the seed that was shot down his thought he had been pulled to his feat and they had stumbled to the bed. Kissing and exploring muscles. Jalan had been to drunk to focus on something else then the boy beneath him kissing and playfully biting him while his hand worked the cock. They both found blissful sleep after the activities.

Jalan woke with a full bladder and naked whent to the necessary, a room not to far were there stood a bucket to piss in. Still drunk he went back to bed, with a swollen cock by the sight of the naked body that laid sprawled out on the furs only half covered by the blanked he crawled back into bed. Jalan let his hand run down the scared back to where it met a soft backside that still barred the sign of the yongers youth. He wet his fingers with spit before sliding them in the soft hole of warmth. If he still hadn't been so drunk, he probably would have remembered the blade or the hard eyes that had pierced him the year before. But in his drunkenness the only thing on his mind was how much he wanted to be inside of the boy.

There were a soft moan and sift in Jorg's body, but he didn't wake as Jalan opened him. Jalan didn't care much for violence and what followed. He didn't like hurting people, not unless it was was in self defense or when he in battle found his berserker madness.

Jalan turned him to his back and woke him with kisses. The thorn Prince was still not completely awake when Jalan took him and as he did the dark eyes beneath him became aware of what has happening. They only hinted fear before they were taken over with a burning anger. And those who knew Jorg, would know that angry makes him angry.

Befor Jalan knew what had happened he was under the half grown man with hands on his thought squeezing his breath away. With a lot of effort Jalan fought to get Jorg's death grip off of him and wrestled them back to the dark haired on his back. Still wrestling for dominance, Jalan must have thrusted into him and found his sweet spot because he went al limp and moaning. Holding his hands over his head Jalan gave him another thrust and buried himself balls deep in the younger man. Sometime after they both had shoot there load and come back from the post orgasem Jalan felt a fist colide with his jaw.

"If you ever do that again I will slit your throat." It wasn't said in anger, is was a cold warning of what to come if he ever tried to take him ever again.

When morning came for them both, it was near midtday. It was one of those days Jalan despised. One of those where you'd try to open the door and as soon as the cold would hit you, you'd say "fuck this" and go back to the wormth of your furs.

Out of experience he didn't even try, he just went to the where the bucket to piss in where, Jorg not far behind.

After their piss in the bucket, Jalan had turned to Jorg has he had grown horny again, Jalan would rather take Astrid, Hedwig or Edda. Oh, how he missed Lisa. But none of the women was here so he would need to be satisfied with what was infront of him. Not that the man in front of im wasn't something he wanted. So he took what he could get, by pushing the long haired boy up against the wall and attacking his lips, living stubble burns on his neck. He was met with a fight as Jorg pushed back so it was Jalan up against the wall.

Jalan had still been sore, but that didn't stop any of them from going back to the furs and have at it again. This time the blond on his back with his legs spread open.


End file.
